


Miraculous Crime

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Assassins & Hitmen, Awesome Alix Kubdel, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Bad Parenting, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Being Lost, Broken Engagement, Childhood Friends, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Escape, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Language, Feelings Realization, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gambling, Gen, Kleptomania, Kwami Swap, Late at Night, Loss of Control, Minor Character Death, Miraculous Side Effects, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, Parent-Child Relationship, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, References to Addiction, Sarcasm, Self-Denial, Seven Deadly Sins, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Kwami swap x crimeAU x Enemy!AU]The phantom thief and crimson hitman wish to keep their identities separate.The thief needs to steal the miraculouses. The hitman needs to kill the thief.They have mutual friends who want to ship them together.[Read first half of chapter 5 to understand the entire situation.]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Trixx, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Master Fu & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug), Master Fu/Marianne Lenoir
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Phantom Thief

**Author's Note:**

> These kids are in legal age for reasons... o-o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Noire steals jewelry and gold, but is friends with a full-time thrill seeking reporter.

There are approximately five Black cat wannabes in Paris alone, enough to distract everyone in finding out the true phantom thief of the night.

Each Copycat are different in their own right, but there is one crime they are all famous for:

**GREED**

Unfortunately, the thing that distinguishes the Copycats from the original is the fact that the true phantom thief is a miraculous holder.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng got the black cat ring when she was still an innocent thirteen-year-old mess.

Although sweet and creative, Marinette didn't have a lot of friends during her école to her collège days. In fact, the baker's daughter had a strained relationship with the mayor's daughter and was usually the go-to person of her classmates to help them with whatever event was ongoing. Her parents loved her, but the love given was stale and overbearing at time. Marinette was a helpful and forgiving ordinary girl who couldn't say NO to anyone in need.

It wasn't hard to realize how influential the concept of destruction would be to the girl.

Unlike Marinette, Plagg doesn't have inhibitions nor a care for others. The kwami is self-centered, petty and downright lazy. However, Marinette cared for him and the black cat loves the affection. _It reminded him of Tikki ~~before the humans happened~~._

It didn't even reach a week staying with the aspiring fashion designer before Plagg offered a miraculous agreement.

[Lady Noire was born.]

It took a _week_ before the bluenette adjusted with the rules binding her and the kwami.

 ** _Plagg gives her powers_.** It took a _month_ before the two agreed to rob a bank to buy the kwami's favorite cheese: Camembert. **Plagg wants cheese and an attentive partner in exchange.** It took a _year_ before the detectives noticed the trail of robberies and _hours_ for the media to announce the mysterious entity returning into the criminal arena. **Marinette changes partner to partner-in-crime.** Apparently, the last black cat is also a Phantom thief. The last chosen rumored to be the black cat was found in his hotel room with his head missing. A pile of ashes were found spread around the couch he sat. _**Marinette plans every heist to utmost perfection.**_

Lady Noire didn't associate with AKUMA like the past chosen nor did she choose to side with the state. The black cat only had one objective in mind: to stimulate the economy.

Paris was once a city of love, but is now a city of crime. The wealthy may be getting richer and the poor growing poorer, but the black cat holder needed both sides to start-up for the middle class to survive. To invigorate the state and the people around it, Lady Noire needed something to inject into her people.

**Money, food, resources. Anything.**

Marinette told her conscience to sit at the bench as she performed her work. She will also admit that fixing the life of those around her will help hide the wealth she stole for her own selfish desires.

[Marinette is a kleptomaniac who loves a challenge.]

* * *

Marinette was fourteen when she met a certain Alya Césaire, a risk-taking investigative journalist.

They met at Collège Françoise Dupont, Alya being a transfer student. Despite being a newbie, Alya is the only female who stood up against Chloé. For that, Marinette wanted to thank her. Alya wanted to be her friend. Marinette changed friend to **best friend**.

~~Marinette begins to confuse property and people to **possess**.~~

It was at her first year in Lycée with Alya (BFFs) when she noticed an influx of interesting people - The son of her favorite fashion designer and a child of an Italian diplomat.

Sad to say, Marinette was a late bloomer due to the miraculous side effects (plus Plagg's whims of increasing their fame) and ignored the perfect model in favor of Alya. To be more specific, Marinette wanted to know more about the inside news.

> The secret organization AKUMA grew infamous ten years ago, Papillon as the mafia boss with Mayura as his adviser. Rumors say their headquarters are in Paris and are desiring to obtain mysterious jewelry for unknown purposes.

She kept in touch with the model. Something about him will be important later. It's her gut feeling. Plagg suggested she avoid him instead, nothing but bad news. _Curious._

...

"I wish I had superpowers..." Alya sighed.

"There there~" Marinette gave her a hug, looking away from Alya's Ladyblog about this 'mysterious artifacts,' and noticed a particular item around the diplomat's daughter at the front.

"And what will you do once you get it?" Marinette asked, bluebell eyes trained at the fox miraculous loped around Lila Rossi's neck. It's exactly like the one in the photo. _Plagg's unease in her purse only serves as additional evidence._ Lila Rossi who's clinging onto Adrien Agreste's arm while arguing with Chloé Bourgeois. Good luck must be on her side for bringing Alya to the mall and meeting with these old friends.

"I'd be a superhero, that's what." Alya chuckled, unaware of the gleam in her friend's eyes. "And maybe get an interview with the miraculous team. I know they're out there somewhere.."

"Hn.." Marinette lets go, looking back at Alya. "That's nice."

"Of course it is." Alya looked back at her phone. "A nice dream anyways."

"Hey. It could happen." Marinette smiled, forming a plan, and licked her ice cream.

...

Marinette was about to turn eighteen years old when she sneaked into one of AKUMA's secret meetings with the help of a mysterious Chinese man named **Master Fu** , stole the fox and peacock miraculous once the electricity died, and ran recklessly out of the venue to meet her supposed counterpart: a crimson assassin.

Marinette dubbed him **Misterbug** and may have accidentally teased the irked hitman with some puns before tossing herself into the Seine. _Her awkward hormones_ _got her shot at the leg._ Plagg swore that the meeting with Misterbug is the start of her bad luck. Marinette agreed with him. ~~Or it could be the hormones, the very **late** hormones.~~

When she returned to the Asian to give the peacock miraculous, the man managed to look pass her lies and forgave her for wanting to keep the fox miraculous. This same stranger is actually the guardian of the miraculous. Papillon stole a ton of miraculouses from him and he wants it back. Wang Fu wants her help to steal the miraculouses back and give it to him. In return, he will help her manage the properties she stole (intentionally and accidentally).

To be indebted to a stranger, Marinette counted that as bad luck.

However, she agreed because Marinette wasn't legal enough to handle properties she took. As long as they don't get caught and the money for her hobby and Plagg's cheese remain constant, Marinette will stop Plagg from killing the intrusion to their supposedly private life.

'Now then..' Lady Noire gritted her teeth as she felt the phantom pain of the bullet in her leg. _The miraculous suit worked really efficiently to hide and prevent any physical injury._ The bluenette jumped down, grabbing hold of Alya's window. 'Time for a quick delivery.'

* * *

...

"Oh gooodd~" Alya recently returned to her bedroom after the reunion party, closing her door to stretch her arms. Because Chloé felt like splurging her money, her past grade school friends spent the entire day in her hotel partying. It was supposed to be amazing except Lila lost an important necklace from her mother and Adrien was being an angry bug for having his engagement ruined by a phantom thief who declares herself to being called **Lady Noire**.

'I wonder what's Mari doing..' Alya wondered, plucking her phone from her pants to send a message to her buddy: Nino. **[Got home safely. ;)]**

> If it weren't for Marinette, Alya wouldn't have become friends with Nino. Marinette's ingenious plans to start a (buddy system) back in grade school made everyone feel safe. Marinette might have also been the master matchmaker because everyone clicked into pairs after graduating from collège. It's the same reason why Nino and her are chatting despite their conflicting schedule and different viewpoints in life.

**[Good. Me too. :)]**

'That dork.' Alya smiled, placing the phone on her table side. Because she and Nino are together, Alya found it in herself to match her skittish friend with a dropdead gorgeous model. She can see the chemistry between those two. They're talented, secretive, tons of admirers and as dense as lead.

*Thud.

"Hm?" Dropping her bag to the floor, Alya noticed a particular hexagon box right next to her notepad. She picks it up, seeing a note underneath.

> **_So I decided Volpina is overrated and stole her miraculous._ **
> 
> **_Care to try, foxy?_ **
> 
> **( ⓛ ω ⓛ ) ✧**
> 
> **_P.S. Don't let anyone find out I gave this to you._**

"Oh... My..." Alya opened the box, finding the fox miraculous sitting on the cushion. "God!"

A flash of golden light and a tiny orange fox with amethyst eyes came into existence. Alya has her mouth open, surprised and amazed at how _someone_ would choose someone like her to be the next fox! It's as if the gods decided to shove their blessings at her face.

"Hi! I'm Trixx." The floating fox greeted. Alya closed her mouth, staring at the thing with wide eyes. Trixx snickered, "Okay. Enough with the looks. I'm the kwami of illusion and you must be my new owner."

"Alya. The name's Alya Césaire." Alya is trying to contain herself. So many theories pop in her mind how this happened, but she'll worry about that later. Whoever sent this to her room must not be pro with AKUMA and must be close to her. A fan? A friend? A family member? 'It could be anyone really.'

"Alya? Did something happen?" Her mother called out and Alya quickly turned away to respond back.

"Nothing mom!" Alya shouted and looked back at her new friend. Alya asked, taking note of the appearance of this 'kwami.' Now that she has a chance staring right at her, it's no time to back out. "So what do I have to know first?"

"The same as every other miraculous holder." Trixx shrugged, scanning the room. "Keep a secret, don't get cocky and know your limits."

"To transform, say **Trixx. Let's Pounce**." Trixx flicked her fox tail, sniffing her new chosen's pillow. "When transformed, you're kinda like the black cat's chosen so no flying and more jumping."

"Ok. What else?" Alya sat down, opening her drawer and grabbing her question pad. 'If I can travel fast then I can get more interviews and the latest incident in Paris! This is perfect. No! What if I become a hero?'

"Your weapon is a flute were you can disorient your enemies who listen to your music." Trixx flopped on the pillow, kneading it. "To summon out your special skill, say **Mirage**. You will be able to make realistic illusions in the span of five minutes. After five minutes, you detransform."

"So a quick getaway or for emergencies only?" Alya must ingrain that in her memory. She can't write it down. That would incriminate her to be the bad guy.

> Everyone knows the past fox miraculous holder is a close agent of Papillon. Alya will need to go undercover, build her reputation like the black cat and side with the state. It's a win-win because she wants to befriend and interview **Bunnyx** and **Monkey King** respectively, but not **Queen Bee**. Oh god. She hates that woman.

"You can also detransform by saying **Let's Rest**." Trixx yawned, hogging the pillow. "Don't let me down, kit."

"I won't." Alya promised, tearing the note left to her by this unknown ally. Alya commented, tearing the note to tiny bits. "So who delivered you?"

"Lady Noire." Trixx finally falls asleep.

"What?" Alya couldn't, not when Lady Noire has plans involving her.


	2. Crimson Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misterbug dispatches his targets, but is friends with a part-time DJ.

Papillon made sure there is exactly five copycats roaming around Paris, enough to distract the media as a certain famous french model searched for the true phantom thief of the night.

Ever since the night Nathalie and Lila lost their miraculouses, the crimson hitman felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach while trying to snipe his other half.

**GLUTTONY**

Unlike the copycats, there is only one Ladybug holder in the world and he was nothing like what most describe him to be.

Adrien Agreste received the ladybug earrings on his fourteenth birthday.

Instead of a savior or beacon of hope, Adrien obeyed his father's orders and excelled on what he needs to be in the family business - an assassin. He was homeschooled. He worked as a model. He had basketball, fencing, and charity events to attend to. He studied Chinese and Japanese. Everything was prepared for him, down to his calorie intake all the way to his friend selection. If it weren't for Chloé, he wouldn't have experienced lycée. While he felt cold and lonely inside, Adrien needed to pretend and be the perfect child in the eyes of the press and the audience.

It wasn't hard to realize how influential the concept of creation would be to the lost boy.

Receiving Tikki is a blessing, a second mother who teaches him the art of deception and manipulation. The kwami is perfectionist, caring and sweet in her own distorted way. However, Adrien didn't need to hide the empty feeling in his chest. _Tikki promised that feeling will go away soon enough._

It didn't even reach a week with the model before Tikki began telling stories of her past ladybugs with their respective black cats.

**Stories of love. Stories of happiness. Stories of fulfillment.**

Adrien wanted that. He wanted to meet his soulmate, someone who would be there for him even with the blood in his hands. He was AKUMA's ace hitman. He wasn't even allowed to be named or have a name in his transformed state. He was simply titled the crimson assassin. Ironic because assassins shouldn't be this flashy. Upon transformation, Tikki could give him anything at the heat of the moment to assassinate his enemy. Anything he could conceptualize will come to life at the cost of a five-minute detransformation countdown. It was all up to him.

**Get in. Kill the target. Get out. Don't leave evidence.**

Everyone in the AKUMA knows him, trembles at the thought of his presence because Adrien is assigned to be their executor in cases of treachery. Those weren't his only targets. Miraculous holders who choose not to align themselves to Papillon is killed.

There are exceptions. Incompetent ones such as **Queen Bee** and **Monkey King** and mysterious hard to find chosens such as **Bunnyx** and **Jade Turtle**...

[Then there's Lady Noire.]

Before the feast where his father was ready to announce the engagement of his and Lila, Adrien heard rumors of the phantom thief of the night. If it weren't for Lila's possession of the fox miraculous, Adrien would have thought the phantom thief was a fox. No evidence left. No witnesses found. Nothing left behind except for empty vaults.

**...**

"Misterbug! You really need to work on your aim there~!" The black cat snickered, reaching the bridge as he reloads his rifle. She managed to dodge every single one of his shots. _How is that an epitome of bad luck?!_ "How will you ever let me fall for you?!"

"Shut up!" Adrien yelled back, ignoring the strange feeling in his stomach when this mischievous cat giggled at his words.

"Wait a minute. Why do you have more weapons with you- ack?!" Lady Noire wasn't watching where she was walking as she stepped backwards to stare at him. Misterbug aimed at her stomach but with the sudden change in movement, only managed to shoot her leg.

"Come back here!" Adrien dropped his weapon and used his yoyo to zip towards the bridge. As soon as he landed, Adrien searched for any trace of blood on the area or at the Seine. 'None.'

"..." Detransforming back to his normal form, Adrien continued searching for the supposed injured target while Tikki clicks in delight. Adrien glared back at the cookie eater, more angry than annoyed his perfect record is ruined by the likes of a catwoman. "Care to help, Tikki?"

"Oh but Adrien! This is great news!" Tikki sang. "You tried to kill your soulmate. Plagg found your soulmate!"

"She... Lady Noire?" Adrien looks back down at the river. "That's my soulmate?!"

* * *

After graduating from highschool, Adrien can safely conclude he obtained a best friend outside the influence of his family and rich friends. That person being **Nino Lahiffe**. Nino is a chill, easy-going friend who wants to be a DJ which can be heard on the school radio. Nino is the also first guy to befriend him after explaining his strange relationship between Chloé and Lila.

~~Everyone else felt like a blur.~~

Adrien does remember their names and what they wish to be, but the personality and secrets he learned from observation might be wrong. The greatest anomaly would be Marinette, but he might think of it that way because she's sitting at the far back and is always mentioned in the conversations of Nino and Alya (Nino's girlfriend).

> They're in a party, Nino says it's the eight party Chloé threw in a row. This time, Chloé claims this is for her dearest friend: Adrien Agreste. _Adrien would have liked it had Lila didn't come along._ With the loss of the fox miraculous, Lila has been getting moments of fear. The fear of getting tossed aside by his father. The fear of losing power. ~~Pathetic.~~
> 
> Adrien watches everyone, preferring to listen than to chat. He's still irked with the loss of two miraculouses in the vault, feeling extremely bitter when his father blames him for letting a phantom thief get away from his sight. It's as if his dad doesn't understand the term **Phantom thief.** They're supposed to be good at stealing things!
> 
> _Wait a minute. Why did it go silent?_

"Do you expect pity from me, Lila?" Marinette asked, staring at the tear-filled teen. The bluenette entered the party late, cramming her commissions last night and waking up at one in the afternoon just to rush into the scene.

"Mari. Don't act too callous!" Rose tears up but all Marinette did was blink slowly. The fashion designer was groggy, wearing a black dress with crimson accents. Her hair is down, not even wearing her signature pigtails. Her hair is wet, almost as if she fell off the river. That is not how professionals look, but Adrien respects the feeling.

"You're right. I'm sorry for not having enough empathy for today's event." Marinette confessed, dismissing the woman. Lila's breath hitched and olive green eyes narrowed. _Uh-oh._ Marinette tilts her head, bluebell eyes staring at Lila's bare neck. "I've reserved it all for Chloé. She's the one paying for all this right?"

"Burn." Kim muttered as some of the girls gasped. Alya grabbed Marinette's shoulder.

"Mari. A word?" Alya smiled and Marinette turned towards Alya. Her stance hasn't changed. Marinette is truly exhausted if she couldn't muster getting relieved at the sight of her friend. Marinette nodded and Alya pulled Marinette away from the group. "You guys party! I'm gonna talk some sense to this girl."

"Come back soon." Juleka called out. Even though everyone knows Chloé and Marinette are friend-enemies, Chloé acted in her best attitude when Marinette is nearby. Sabrina said it has something to do with Marinette being hard to bribe. Adrien found that hard to believe, listening to Alya about Marinette's addiction to certain type of fabrics and fascination to shiny things.

"So what really happened dude?" Nino pulled the equally exhausted model to a nearby table with seats.

"Engagement broke off because of Lady Noire." Adrien combed his hair with his fingers, letting out a sigh.

"Lady Noire? Who's that?" Nino raised an eyebrow and Adrien sat down.

"The phantom thief. The woman who stole Nathalie and Lila's-" Adrien almost slipped out miraculouses, but held his tongue. "Jewelry. Lady Noire also stole other precious jewelry right under everyone's noses. That's why the engagement was postponed."

"That's good right?" Nino leaned his shoulder on the table. "More time to find the right girl."

"You don't understand Nino." Adrien heaved, scratching his chest. "That woman. I think... She stole more than just jewelry. She's amazing... She's... Oh _god_. You know what I mean."

"Bro... **No.** " Nino knew what he meant. That's why they're best friends. Hormones never affected him before but interacting with someone like Lady Noire took the cake. Maybe he's sleep-deprived or he's searching for a masochist or maybe just a girl who loves the thrill of the hunt like him? Adrien doesn't know. Feelings are hard and Tikki is suggesting to kidnap his soulmate.

"Who are we talking about here?" Alya butted in, almost causing Nino to jump out of his seat.

"Alya! You want to give me a heart attack or something?!" Nino cursed, clenching his tie while the reporter laughed. Adrien also laughed, finding Nino's action too dramatic.

"No~ But I did hear something about the phantom thief." Alya smiled. Adrien noticed Marinette's eyes shine and it was honestly surprising how someone could have an eye color in the shade of bluebells. _It reminds him of Tikki in some way._ Alya took chairs for herself and Marinette. "Come on. Spill!"

"I don't really know much about Lady Noire..." Adrien frowned, but he's suddenly found it odd how Marinette would lean her head against Alya's shoulder. He never expected Marinette to like physical contact, considering how no one went near her except for Alya. _Or it could be because of Lila?_

"Ok. Tell us how she looks like. She's a girl right? Right?" Alya wanted a confirmation. Adrien tries to recall from memory and the best edited picture from the cameras.

"Yes... She was wearing all black with green highlights." Adrien crossed his arms, trying to recall more. If Alya gets better in reporting, maybe he could use her to track down Lady Noire and get _this_ (his father's mission or his own feelings) over with. "She has long hair. Not sure if it's in a ponytail or in braids or maybe a cat tail? She also has green catlike eyes."

"That's it." Adrien finalized, not wanting to divulge how he effectively fell in love with a cat burglar. Same thief who not only echoed the hero name he thought of in the past, but also managed to flirt while evading his bullets. It was dumb. Very very dumb that Adrien couldn't tell anyone but Tikki. Nino can learn a general bit of it, but nothing more. 'Huh. Maybe kidnapping is a viable option?'

"Wow... So a real catwoman." Alya breathed out. Marinette continues to stare at Adrien, unblinking from her gaze. _It felt familiar._

"A catwoman who likes stealing." Nino added. "So don't you dare hunt her down Alya. We don't even know if Lady Noire is really the true phantom thief."

"What if she's better than the phantom thief?" Alya presupposes and Marinette sat up, turning her stare towards Alya. "What if Lady Noire is part of Team Miraculous? Maybe unlike the past phantom thief, Lady Noire has a sense of morality?"

" **Morality is dead.** " Adrien and Marinette said at the same time. Alarmed, Marinette covered her mouth while Adrien stared at Marinette. Staring at each other, they said. "I mean-Gah. You first no you-?!"

"Sorry..." Marinette covered her face on Alya's shoulder while Adrien paused to take a break. Now that he thought about it, this is the first time he has a proper conversation with Marinette and this isn't what he had in mind.

"It's okay M. It's not your fault you two are awkward beans." Alya pet Marinette's head while Alya watched him. "But isn't that surprising, saying the exact same words as the other?"

"No.. No? No!" Marinette stood up as if she got burned. _Something flicked inside her._ Marinette pointed at Alya, stuttering. "D-don't you d-dare!"

"Nino? Why is she blushing?" Adrien inquired as he leaned towards Nino.

"Mari's growing up." Nino wiped a nonexistent tear.

'Okay?' Adrien has a sweat drop fall.

"NOOO!" Marinette shouts with a prominent blush on her face. She then turned around to flail her arms, walking to the door. "Nu-uh! No way! Am not! I am not! NEVER EVER!"

"Come back Mari!" Alya's wheezing, raising one arm to call out. "ACCEPT YOUR FEELINGS!"

"Girls, am I right?" Nino slowly glanced back at Adrien who is being very oblivious at this very moment.

"Truly strange creatures." Adrien agreed. He recalls the sketches of the bluenette during class and it was really good. His father would be an idiot not to accept someone as talented as Marinette for an intern. 'I guess I'll see more of her in the future.'

"I wish Mari and I became friends." Adrien admitted, scratching his earring. Rephrase that. He wished he had more friends than users. It's really difficult to trust someone without having his back stabbed. "She seems fun to be with."

"!!!!" Nino coughed out the water he decided to drink at that specific time. He beat his chest, "T-timing! Bad timing, dude!"

* * *

**[Nino. Help me find an apartment. X_x]**

"What the?" Nino received a message at around three AM in the morning. It's none other than Alya. Nino rubbed his eyes, siting up and grabbing his glasses to read the words again. He muttered. "Seriously?"

 **[what brought this up?]** Nino slumped on his pillow, thinking how to help his girl- buddy. He let out a yawn, thinking who'd to ask help from. He could ask Adrien. The blonde is already living in an apartment, but maybe Alya needs a dorm than an apartment. 'But then there are more chances of getting robbed and raped in dorms than in apartments.'

 **[nvm. maybe you should ask someone to be your roommate? Cut the expenses and extra security.]** Nino trusts his gut feeling and the last conversation he had with Max, Alix and Kim about security.

**[You are a genius! I'll go ask Mari. :D]**

'Oh brother.' Nino smacked his face, trying to rub the sleepiness off him. Out of all the people it had to be, Alya had to pick Marinette. No offense to Marinette, but the girl tends to be clumsy and trusting. It's no wonder Marinette's parents are so protective over their only daughter. Same bluenette who realized she has a crush on Adrien too late. Aside from Adrien himself, everyone knew Marinette is showing signs of a crush around the sunshine. 'But if Adrien learned of that, he might move away from Mari. Adrien hates stalkers and Mari is an S-class stalker.'

Before Nino could text **[How about no?]** , he received a message with several hearts accompanied to it.

**[She agreed! Thanks Nino! <3<3]**

"..." Nino deleted his prior text and sent back. **[If you're going to search for an apartment, let me come all right?]**

**[Sure. <3]**

"That woman.." Nino placed his phone back to his bedside and laid back down on his bed.

'Great.' Nino sighed. He's wide awake and can't sleep anymore.

...

'Might as well.' Nino sat up, getting off his bed. He fetched his headphones from his desk and head over to his desktop. Now that they've graduated highschool, it's time for university. Thankfully, Marinette and Alya entered in the same university so all he has to do is check out the dorms/apartments nearby.

*Ding.

"?" Nino receives a message from his boss, finally giving out the revised schedule to fit his university schedule into the mix. Nino sat on his chair and yawned.


	3. Golden Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bee rules the state like royalty... Until a particular furry enters the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Chloé Bourgeois has records and statistics of all her citizens, having Sabrina second in command. She is the daughter of the mayor, the chosen one for the bee miraculous, the savior of this godforsaken city.

She is Queen Bee, the leader of the special squad focused in ending AKUMA.

**PRIDE**

Back in gradeschool, every single one of her classmates have been akumatized, excluding Marinette, herself and the newbies. No one is safe at the gaze of Papillon. The power of Papillon is disgusting, trespassing the mind of others and manipulating the minds of idiots to become his **akumatized pawns**. Mayura is no better, using abandoned and/or sentimental objects to her disposal to create **sentimonsters**. Those two ruled Paris with a iron fist.

Not helpful how the reformed akumatized citizens get shot down by AKUMA's ace. Irksome how those around her get fooled by illusions and flowery words to let reformed citizens off their clutches. _Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous._

Pollen told her to get used to it. Humans are naturally trusting and greedy. She doesn't have time to get attached to anyone. They're soldiers/pawns not just to Papillon, but also hers. _Use them. Get stronger. Topple the butterfly and take his throne._

Pollen is absolutely right. The government needs to show their stingers to regain the trust of her subjects. In order to revert Paris back to the city of love, people must give up privacy and thought.

**Raise the taxes. Schedule curfew. Implement penalty. Show no mercy to sympathizers.**

Chloé Bourgeois will make her mother proud and avenge her daddy's reputation. Papillon may have instilled fear into her quivering coward of a dad, but that butterfly never thought he'd be messing with her. She will make things right again. She swears it under her name!

[In spite of everything, Chloé forgets her own misdeed and reputation.]

* * *

When Monkey King alerted the sighting of Volpina, Chloé did not hesitate to call reinforcements. Volpina is one of the most irritating vixen she has ever met. The fox lies, threatens and manipulates her men. Volpina almost got Monkey King's miraculous had it not been for the interference of Bunnyx. That woman had to be taken down.

But.

"Wait! I'm in your side." Volpina(?) waved her hands, acting too fresh from the oven. She was holding her flute wrong, treating it like a weapon when it isn't. She has white tips on her tail, closer to looking like a nine-tail fox than a kitsune.

"And how sure are we you won't trick us again?" Queen Bee asked, glaring at the furry.

"Hold up Bee. I think she's really telling the truth." Monkey King tried to calm her down but she won't be fooled again. Just because she saved a bunch of people from a guy dubbed **Pigeon man** doesn't mean she's a newbie hero. It could still be Volpina and they wouldn't know any better.

"Because I stayed?" Volpina(?) reasoned, showing her free hand to the people taking pictures. "Because I didn't harm anyone and most importantly, because I want to join your side!"

"Where is Bunnyx when you need her?" Kim muttered under his breath. Bunnyx is the only one who can make the correct decision among the three. Bunnyx can see the past, present and future. Unfortunately, she's not here. She's still researching about Papillon and Mayura.

"Be quiet monkey!" Queen Bee thwacked the sidekick on the head, looking at the fox.

"What's your name then?" Queen Bee asked, still suspicious and already summoned out **Venom** just to be safe. The reporters are being reckless as usual, staying too close to the superpowered entity.

" **Rene Rouge.** My name is Rene Rouge." Rene Rouge introduced herself and Chloé frowned.

"What happened to Volpina?" Queen Bee asked. Rene Rouge smiled, scratching the back of her head.

"Funny story but Lady Noire gave the miraculous to me." Rene Rouge's awkward laughter caused inner chaos around them. Lady Noire stole the miraculous. _Lady Noire knew might know who the members of AKUMA are?!_

"Who's Lady Noire?" Monkey King asked, taking steps closer at their new partner(?)

"Phantom thief of the night?" Rene Rouge glanced around, searching for something in the sky. "I was hoping to see her. She's part of your team right? She has to be... Why else hasn't she been caught?"

"No. She... isn't?" Monkey King looked back at Queen Bee for ideas. So something happened for Volpina to lose her miraculous and Lady Noire took it. It's either this is really a new superhero or Volpina seeking to get back her own miraculous.

"She..." Chloé thinks hard. The Black cat has a bad reputation on both sides. The phantom thief steals and takes everything to mess the system. It's ingenious how it took a year for detectives to realize the cat's plan. Queen Bee shook her head. "She isn't."

"Oh... Then... Why?" Rene Rouge is confused. Queen Bee realized her mistake when several snipers got into position. _This is a civilian._ Rene Rouge didn't notice, crossing her arms. "Why did she give it to me then-?"

"Stop!" Queen Bee cursed. Her entire body tingled at the vibration, the tension breaking beyond her control. She may be the leader of the miraculous squad, but the state has its own agenda. They deemed miraculous holders dangerous. The Volpina event traumatized them. _They lost a vital miraculous and team member - the snake miraculous is.._

"!?" Her suspicions dissolved when Rene Rouge did absolutely nothing. She was stunned, unprepared for the barricade of attack that shot into the air. Everything turned slow in Chloé's view, the bullets swirling down onto a new innocent heroine who merely wanted to help.

" **Cataclysm!** "

"The billboard!" The reporters screamed as it fell in alarming speed, crashing down on a bent U shape to protect the fox holder and reveal the pilot of the metal death trap. Everyone except for Monkey King and her ran out of the way, escaping the dust and debris of the pavement.

"You know? I actually saw this coming." The shadow commented. The smoke dissipates for them to see the new Black cat miraculous holder. Black and green. The black cat Rene Rouge calls **Lady Noire** has her braid swooshing from side to side, like a cat. Emerald eyes look up, pupils exactly like a cat. "And for the record, she's not joining any of you."

"Excuse me?!" Queen Bee watched the braid straighten down.

"I don't trust you with her. You tried to kill her. She's new. She's innocent and she's _mine_." Lady Noire emphasized and there was a slight shiver crawling down her back at the cat's possessiveness. Lady Noire jumped down, her braid going back to its true hair form as she looked underneath the bullet-ridden billboard. "Tsk. She's unconscious, but at least she hasn't used her abilities."

"Wait! Lady Noire!" Someone spoke from behind them as the black cat grabbed the unconscious fox.

"What took you so long, Bunnyx?" Monkey King asked as Bunnyx entered into the scene.

"Hmm?" Lady Noire turned to face the rabbit, braid slowly swooshing from side to side.

"We didn't mean it." Bunnyx pleaded, staring at the fussy cat. "Please don't take offense to that. You know how Queen Bee is right?"

"..." Lady Noire stared at the rabbit, contemplating at how familiar she looked, then smiled. "If you asked your team to lower their weapons and give me a four-minute headstart to run, I'll forgive you."

"Bunnyx. What are you doing?" Queen Bee asked, still glaring at the black cat with the fox miraculous holder. She's heard what the past phantom thief could do, destroying all evidence with his special skill. One wrong tantrum and Lady Noire could destroy the building with everyone in it. The miraculous Lady Noire holds is powerful, something that must be secured at all cost.

"Think of her as a cat." Bunnyx whispered back, "Patience is key."

"You got yourself a deal!" Bunnyx answered and Lady Noire's cheeky smile turned to a grin. "But I'm sure you're faster than the rest. How about two minutes?"

"This sounds awfully familiar..." Monkey King squinted at Bunnyx.

'Because you're an idiot.' Queen Bee rolled her eyes. Surprisingly, Lady Noire didn't back down, carrying Rene Rouge bridal style. The reporters are slowly rushing back in, holding their cameras and microphones like their life depends on it.

"Use a normal clock and we'll see how fast your eyes can track me." Lady Noire jumped up to stand on the billboard. "Ready?"

"This is ridiculous!" Queen Bee knew Bunnyx was up to no good. Seriously, what's the point of being able to go back in time if you have to say everything in riddles?

"Ready!" Monkey King and Bunnyx both prepared for the chase.

" _Ridiculous!_ " Queen Bee cursed and pulled down the microphone built-in her headphones. "Don't lose sight of her and shoot once it reaches two minutes."

_"Come again?"_ One of them clearly asked and Queen Bee is at the verge of a meltdown. She will need to drink after this. Maybe drag Adrien along so she could have him vent about the terrible liar?

"Your move, Bee." Bunnyx offered and Chloé feels a lot more comfortable being in command.

"I want you to time yourself two minute before shooting the target..." Chloé eyed an amused phantom thief smiling down at them. "Starting NOW."

'We're at an advantage.' Chloé thought, realizing that Lady Noire used her special skill **Cataclysm** not long ago. That means thief has two minutes 'It's over Lady Noire!'

* * *

...

'I can't believe we couldn't catch her!' Chloé sulked, sitting at the bar and drinking her problems away. She knows Lady Noire detransformed halfway, but the woman wouldn't abandon Rene Rouge right? They would immediately spot a civilian carrying a miraculous holder. _It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!_ Monkey King and Bunnyx was having fun though, _those slackers!_ Chloé grabbed a bottle and refilled her glass. She took a sip, letting out another sigh. Not even Pollen's comforting words can reassure her.

"What happened to you?" Adrien's voice somewhat brightened her day. Adrien. Her sweet childhood friend who is always there for her even when she's at her bitchiest. Always listening to her complaints and rants, it's no wonder why Chloé wanted to marry Adrien. He's the ideal boyfriend, perfect husband to help her control the hive. He was smart, always thinking outside the box yet still dense and innocent on his own right.

"Bad day." Chloé took a sip, shooing the waiter and leaving her alone with Adrien. Adrien is one of the few people she trusts in the world. It's not her fault. Chloé can't handle the burden of being the best in the miraculous squad. She needed someone to vent to and it was Adrien.

"I watched the end part of it..." Adrien sat down beside her and took an empty glass. _Smart boy._ He didn't grab the one she filled in him. _Not like she didn't drug him in the past._

"I didn't call you to have sex, Adrikins." Chloé leaned against the blonde's shoulder, happy to feel the warmth of the other. "But I'm not against the idea."

"Didn't you say you gained high resistance to intoxication?" Adrien teased and Chloé rest her face against the other's collarbone.

"Yeees but I'm so lonnnelly Adrikins!" Chloé wasn't a foreigner to sex. She had a couple of flings, but none of them could tolerate her escapades. She does have to head out and kill the akumatized villains. Sometimes, Chloé wished she wasn't chosen so she could have gotten closer to Adrien. If she had enough time, maybe Gabriel wouldn't have paired Adrien with that nasty slut. The same woman she suspected to be Volpina. However, before Chloé could stack all the evidence needed to put the woman in jail, Lady Noire had to steal the blasted object! Now if Chloé did file the case, the judicial system would take forever because of the traffic clog of the other akumatized criminals.

"Did you learn why you couldn't catch her?" Adrien asked and Chloé turned silent. Adrien is straight to the point. That's the same problem nagging her head which she didn't want to understand. There are a number of factors but after listening to Pollen, the possibilities get narrowed down.

"One, she's trained by the guardians..." Chloé muttered, closing her eyes as Adrien offered her a hug. "Two, she's received the miraculous in an early age and three, she has connections nearby."

"Explain the second one." Adrien rubbed circles around her back. Chloé buzzed, feeling content with the warmth enveloping her.

"Pollen says... The bond between the kwami and chosen..." Chloé wrapped her arms around Adrien, snuggling close to his neck. _Warmth._ Oh how she loves the warmth of another. Chloé continued to make Adrien proud. "And the experience between the two can enhance the skills. Lady Noire might be able to perform more than one **cataclysm**."

"That's...terrible." There's no fear in his words, only awe. Chloé raised her head to ask, but Adrien kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks Chlo."

"I-Uh..." The move reverted her back to gradeschool and Chloé smashed her face onto his chest, blushing like a child. Her heart is beating hard, but his remain normal. 'Dense. Too dense to realize love.'

"No problem." Chloé muttered, wishing he chooses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Not sorry. Adrien harem is coming. =_=


	4. Ex Illusionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volpina may have fallen, but she's not useless yet.

Lila Rossi worked bone and blood to climb the ranks. She lost so many of her pawns to get to the top, killed supposed friends and slept with some pigs to reach Papillon and receive the fox miraculous. She's powerful, to be betrothed to a billion-dollar model and second to Papillon's right-hand: Mayura...

So why was fate so cruel to snatch her alter-ego Volpina?

**WRATH**

**Lady Noire**. She hates Lady Noire. That damn pussy took two miraculouses in one night and even escaped death from Adrien. She knew she should have kept an eye on the past Phantom Thief, maybe killed him first before the kwami did. It's over now. Plagg is a wild card. Lady Noire is a threat to her future. Lady Noire who works for no one but herself. The worst kind of thief. _The thief that wants to have everything._

Lila wished she could hear Trixx' voice again. The fox who taught her to read people and spin lies into fabrics of truth. Trixx is now with this **Rene Rouge**. Rene Rouge who took her position as the master illusionist. Rene Rouge who is friends with Lady Noire. Lila hates them. _She hates them so fucking much!_

Thankfully, Papillon has the ability to give back her powers. Unfortunately, Lila has to beg her boss to give her the power to transform.

**_Hate. Ire. Hate. Fear. Hate. Anxiety. Hate. Resentment._ **

Lila Rossi needs to get the fox miraculous back. The vacuum in her chest is trying to consume her. She needs Trixx. ~~She needs to be Volpina again. What is she if she isn't Volpina?!~~ She wants to hurt someone. She needs to regain control. Something is missing. People are leaving. **Vulnerable.** She feels vulnerable and it makes her want to vomit. This isn't her. _What has the miraculous done to her?!_

"I'll kill her." Lila lets out, words dripping like acid as she glared at her mirror. She's scratching her neck where the fake necklace lie. Not the original. _Fake fake fakefake._ Lila took a deep breath, clasping her hands together. 'No. Death is too good for her. I'll torture her. I'll let my men pluck her petals one by one. I'll watch the hope die from her eyes.'

'Lady Noire. You will regret the day you stole from me.'

* * *

Adrien is missing.

Adrien rarely goes out. The model doesn't like fans stalking him. In fact, Adrien Agreste doesn't like most people in general because everyone feels like a fan once they know his last name. It's inevitable. Adrien can not escape from his past. Besides, who would love someone who kills by the thousands? No one. That's what. Sometimes, this teenager's naivety will be the death of him. No wonder Papillon chose her to be the next butterfly holder. All she has to do is be faithful to the resurrection of beloved 'Emilie' and the man won't question her methods. _An_ _idiot just like his son._

_So where did Adrien go?_

Lila needs to find him. Adrien is hers. She got him fair and square. She destroyed Kagami's reputation and revealed the truth about Chloé's intention to put AKUMA to ruin. **Where is he?** This isn't fair. Adrien shouldn't be looking at anyone else. Where is he? What if he went with another? Lila can't let that happen. _What if Papillon found the woman worthy? What if Adrien chose a man?! Nononono_

"Adrien! Pick up!" Lila cursed as she rode in a limousine. Adrien isn't answering. Why isn't he answering?! Lila texted the **Gamer** , an akumatized citizen who sabotages the banks and other security systems. **[Find Adrien Agreste now.]**

"What was that?" Marinette turned her head, almost dropping her ice cream except Adrien ate the entire thing.

"What was what?" Adrien licked his lips when Marinette looked back at her ice cream. She froze when she heard Alya and Nino laughing and slowly looked at the culprit.

"I prefer passion fruit to be honest." Adrien smiled and Marinette's brain turned to goo.

It took five minutes before Lila got the info and another five minutes to reach her fiancé.

"Adrien!" Lila called out, senses heightened at the sight of two females. 'Why are they with Adrien?'

> She knows them.
> 
> Adrien is hanging out with friends - Alya, Nino and Marinette. She has Alya and Nino under control but Marinette is different. A sweet baker girl who wishes to be a fashion designer... Is deep down a professional stalker. Strange how the girl managed to obtain admirers despite the obvious secret. Marinette is also considered to be a late bloomer, not feeling the urge to have sex towards males or females. An asexual is a term that suits her, but Lila doesn't buy it... _The only way to know is if Marinette tries to have sex._
> 
> Marinette is a threat. A single-status threat.

"Lila. What are you doing here?" Adrien greets in turn, refusing to drop his arm around Marinette. Marinette is probably going to faint from the close contact so Lila is technically saving this girl's life.

"I came to visit my fiancé, of course." Lila emphasized, giving a glance to Alya before looking back at Adrien. She managed to push Marinette off and the bluenette got out of the haze.

"Woah!" Marinette almost falls, but Alya caught her.

"Sorry but he's taken." Lila smiles and proceeds to kiss Adrien in the lips. Adrien doesn't reciprocate but Lila knows he's too stubborn to admit they're together.

"..." Marinette blinked, staring as the two pull away from the awkward kiss. Alya doesn't seem fazed. Lila has a bad feeling Nino said something to her. _Adrien is being really stubborn right now._

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Marinette stood up from her friend, smiling at Lila.

"Sure." Lila agreed. Adrien watched them both walk a meter far. Lila didn't want to go too far or Adrien wouldn't learn of the true nature of this stalking bitch.

"Why are you afraid?" Marinette asked as they reached a tree. They're in the park so it's definitely normal for two girls to speak to each other.

"Afraid? Ha. Why would I be afraid? I'm his fiancée." Lila glared at Marinette. Same girl who had to tolerate Chloé BS during the party through cellphone (Hilarious) and same girl who didn't give a damn when she lost a precious heirloom. _That only means they aren't friends. Marinette doesn't consider her a friend after all the things she did for this brat!_

"You wouldn't have kissed him in front of us if you're confident, Lila." Marinette crossed her arms, looking somewhat used to bluffs from other people. "The thing you did there screams desperation. It's weird. Did something happen back home?"

"Excuse me?" Lila gives a dry laugh but Marinette continued as if it's a normal day. She can't take a hint. This is one thing Lila really hates about Marinette - the need to seek the truth no matter how painful the outcome would be. That's why Marinette and Alya are constantly in trouble, digging the past and revealing it for the world to hate. _Don't they know the past should be left buried?!_

"Oh. You got your necklace back." Marinette stared at her neck, smiling at the female. Marinette changed the topic. _How dare she?! To rise the tension only to leave it hanging?!_ Marinette asked, "So your mother isn't angry-"

*Slap

"Shut. Up." Lila growled. For unknown reasons, Marinette makes her emotions loose. She wants to hurt this girl. She wants to pluck those nails of hers. Pierce her skin with a hot iron and listen to her beg for mercy. She wants Marinette hurt. She wants Marinette to die. She- 'This is not normal.'

"?" Marinette blinked, staring at her with a red left cheek. She isn't crying, not even reacting to the pain. Marinette poked her red cheek and slightly winced. The words she spoke sounded curious. Marinette is also a- "Oh."

"Mari!" Alya rushed to the scene, hugging the clueless bluenette while Nino blocked the two with his arms. "What did she do to you?"

"It's my fault. I'm fine." Marinette laughed, but Alya was having none of that. Lila tries to search for a time when Marinette got hurt. Marinette is a klutz. She trips all the time. _Did she get immune to the pain?_

"I'm sorry everyone. Lila and I will be leaving now." Adrien's voice was deep, almost threatening. It's the same voice he used when he accepts an order. Lila keeps calm. Adrien wouldn't kill her. She's too important. She's Papillon's protege. She won't die. **He won't kill her.**

"Adrien. Don't." Marinette made a sad doting voice and it was very strange how motherly it sounded. "I forgive her. No harm done."

"She..." Adrien stared at Marinette and grabbed Lila's wrist. Adrien tugged her away, muttering. "Fine."

"A-adrien?" Lila winced at the vice grip. Adrien kept walking, listening to Marinette reassure her friends about the silly slap.

...

* * *

"Did I do it right?" Rene Rouge fiddled with her flute. Lady Noire sat down, watching her friend create a mirage of people. She poked it and the human vanished.

"You need more life to it." Lady Noire yawned, tilting her head towards the sky as she sat Indian style. "Use your skills as a journalist. The people you interviewed, the people you interacted with... Pretty much everyone you know can be used as an illusion. Just edit them like a story, make it realistic. The more feelings, the more you believe in their existence, the better this false reality you made."

"You've been reading a lot of sci-fi magic fantasy novels, haven't you?" Rene Rouge laughed and Lady Noire stood up.

"Ok. I'm bored. Let's do something." Lady Noire stretched her arms. "Anything."

"What d-do you usually do?" Rene Rouge wobbled before she grabbed hold of a chimney.

"Steal stuff, rob a bank, take valuable artifacts from museums...?" Lady Noire drawled, glancing around their area.

"How about steal more miraculouses from Papillon?" Rene Rouge watched the black cat's artificial ears perk.

"Oh that took me years to plan." Lady Noire scrunched her nose, looking back at her partner-in-crime. "Papillon surely increased security."

"But how did you get in?" Rene Rouge walked towards the black cat.

"Papillon had a ton of copycats. It was the perfect opportunity for me to sneak in and get the bounty." Lady Noire giggled. "Now? I don't know. Papillon might have a NO CAT policy coming up. I'm not wanted there."

"Well duh. You did take the fox miraculous." Rene Rouge fiddled with her necklace.

"And peacock-" Lady Noire added and Rene Rouge tripped at her next step, toppling the black cat over. "Woah there!"

"Oh my god. Where is the peacock miraculous now?" Rouge stared at her with twinkling eyes. "Will we get another partner? Are we going to make our own miraculous group?!"

"Ah nah... I'm not fit to be a leader." Lady Noire chuckled, gently pushing Rene Rouge to the side so she can sit up. "Besides, there's a guardian. He's the old man **Jade Turtle**? I gave the miraculous to him."

"I only heard him once and the mayor wanted to execute him for being negligent to the miraculous box." Rene Rouge frowned.

"That's harsh. Everyone makes mistakes." Lady Noire nodded sagely, her braid swooshing slowly. "Hmm... I promised to give him a miraculous if he helped me out during the raid. Now I'm indebted to him."

"Why? You already gave him the peacock right?" Rene Rouge frowned.

"Not only does he know my human identity because of my kwami, but he knows how to handle the stuff I stole." Lady Noire hugged her knees.

"Right. Phantom thief." Rene Rouge stood up. "You must be bad at business."

"Very." Lady Noire grinned when Rene Rouge offered a hand. She got up, letting of the fox's hand. " So ready for our first heist?"

"As long as we don't get caught." Rene Rouge answered and added. "And we don't take too much."

"Where's your greed?!" Lady Noire teased, running and jumping over the gap to reach the other building. She twirls, smiling at the fox heroine, ~~unaware of the crimson assassin locking her as a target~~. "Let's go, partner!"

"Jump!" Rene Rouge shouted in turn and Lady Noire jumped down instead. Rene Rouge also ran towards the roof, keeping an eye for any- Hazel eyes widen, staring at a crimson figure zipping towards them. "Who is that?!"

"Misterbug!" Lady Noire hissed, suddenly behind her and dragging her down to someone's balcony. Lady Noire used her claws to break the lock, entering the room with her shaken ally. "My other half. The guy who can pull anything out with two words."

"Even a grenade?" Rene Rouge asked, whispering as they reached the stairs.

"Anything-" Lady Noire pushed Rene Rouge out of the window before she followed suit. A split second and something exploded in the building they were last in. The two smashed into another building, Lady Noire being the first to recover and dragged Rene Rouge downstairs to exit peacefully from a door.

"Plagg says Tikki is a psychopath. I'm assuming Misterbug is the same." Noire muttered, pushing Rene Rouge down with her in a boat. She quickly tossed the cloth back on them, rolling off Rene Rouge and falling face first onto the wood.

"He's working for Papillon." Rene Rouge breathed out. Her heart is hammering against her chest. An entity who can summon anything to kill his enemies. "Oh my god. What the holy fuck?"

"Papillon probably ordered him to kill me." Lady Noire tries to even her breathing. "And maybe you. You know, because I stole that necklace?"

"So this is my life huh?" Rene Rouge whispered.

"Pretty much." Lady Noire smiled.

"He was aiming to incapacitate you." Rene Rouge tries to recall the scene. Misterbug was hesitating. He let Rene Rouge see him because of that lack of action. "How many times have you met him?"

"Once... Twice? I don't remember.." Lady Noire looked at her bestie. "I was greedy. I thought this was my punishment."

"Well your karma is kinda hot." Rene Rouge joked.

"But he wants to kill me." Lady Noire repeats.

"Love and hate are two sides of the same coin." Rene Rouge closed her eyes, praying to the kwamis the assassin is gone.

"The only guy I'd tap would be Adrien Agreste." Lady Noire whispered.

"If I were single, I would agree with you." Rene Rouge whispered back, turning her head slightly.

"..." They made eye contact and Noire giggled.

"I don't regret taking the the fox miraculous." Lady Noire sat up, removing the sheet off them. The coast was clear. One building in fire and another in ruins. The buildings and properties around it are collateral damage. Lady Noire stood up, flicking her braid. "I do regret flirting with Misterbug."

"You flirted with him. Really?" Rene Rouge laughed at her friend.

"It's a miraculous side effect. Not my fault I can't stop it." Lady Noire crossed her arms. "You'll be experiencing some of those soon. The screeching and biting."

"I'll become a biter?" Rene Rouge stroked her cheek. "I'm sure _he_ doesn't mind~"

"You are sick!" Lady Noire blushed, pushing Rouge away from her.

"You cinnamon roll~" Rene Rouge teased back and the black cat merely looked away. 'Oh kwami. She is.'


	5. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade Turtle needs to get the miraculouses back... meeting the black cat is purely a coincidence.

Getting beaten up and robbed by wealthy bastards isn't his cup of tea. Wang Fu should have known not to trust an actress searching for a miracle. It's also hilarious how the same woman used a broken miraculous to take the miraculous box without telling her equally-fucked up husband. _At least he knows where the peacock and butterfly miraculous went._

Unable to use French facilities and constantly tracked down by the French authorities, **Jade Turtle** is too weak to take down a damn mafiaso called AKUMA!

**SLOTH**

Had Wayzz (his turtle kwami) motivated him to get the miracle box, he would still be finding ways to get into contact with his beloved. Not like he gave up on her, but he has a bad feeling Marianne Lenoir is being investigated by the police. It was his fault, but at least he let her know he's back in Paris... And immediately fell prey to his kindness. With all the miraculouses scattered to different sectors in the city, Wang Fu started jotting down and list every description of each miraculous holder.

Wang Fu binds his time, grabbing opportunities such as (1) giving an anonymous tip on the underground sex industry where the bee miraculous lay and (2) taking the monkey miraculous after instigating a bar fight with Wayzz as an accomplice. Call him racist but the obvious choice to give the Monkey miraculous would be a down-to-earth and humble **Asian** teenager.

Lê Chiến Kim is his insider to monitor the Bee, snake and rabbit miraculous... Well the snake miraculous got taken by AKUMA but whatever.

Wang Fu can't push his only ally in his quest to regain the miraculouses, too old and the wrong stats for the job. He was the turtle miraculous holder, the defender of the team. He needs to find more miraculous and their chosen holders for the job. He's best out of the field, gathering data and trying to survive.

A struck of luck happened as he investigated the rumored AKUMA headquarters,

\- The meeting -

The moment he encountered the teenager, Wayzz made those weird cluck sounds. Despite the one meter distance, the teenager took one glance at him before taking off. Wayzz, who was hiding in his jacket, dragged him to the chase. No. Literally. The turtle was as strong as fuck and he had to watch his feet as the teenager started parkour-ing like a trespasser. Wang Fu had to wave his arms to avoid tree branches, duck his head to avoid billboards and raise his legs before his feet turn bloody pulp. When the bluenette touched the billboard that consequently fell down on him, Wang Fu knew before Wayzz stopped pursuit, that this girl was Plagg's new black cat chosen.

The last chosen Plagg had was a greedy bastard who took every thing and person, leaving behind dust at its wake. Wang Fu couldn't touch the man, that rich politician had bodyguards that could snap his neck like a twig. Because Plagg helped the kitten in her escape and the fact the female didn't use CATACLYSM on him, Wang Fu had to do some recon.

[Marinette Dupain-Cheng]

A week of stalking the bluenette gave him enough evidence that she was the new PHANTOM THIEF, a very elusive robin hood thief with a bit of Jekyll & Hyde. The girl is a high school student, a defender of others but not her own, a saint who an impulsive habit to steal, a mastermind who has no objective. Wang Fu knew she would be his best bet to taking the miraculouses within AKUMA.

> _"Who are you?" The black cat wondered, grabbing a huge bag of medical supplies in her arms. She doesn't seem fazed when she noticed a jade turtle cosplayer panting behind her, but she's a cat with a curiosity as high as the Eiffel. "Why are you following me?"_
> 
> _"I...I was checking if you're as good as the old black cat..." Jade Turtle panted, placing both hands on his knees. She was fast, very fast and her speed greatly improved when she transformed with the black cat miraculous. "Y-you did not... disappoint."_
> 
> _"And?" Her artificial cat ear twitched and the teenager even tilted her head._
> 
> _"I need your help retrieving something that was once mine." Wang Fu lays down his trap. "I have the lay-out of AKUMA's headquarters."_
> 
> _"?!" The dilation of her pupil says as much._

A week of preparation for Marinette or covertly known as Lady Noire and the same week the bluenette unwittingly lets Wang Fu learn of the vast amount of items and properties she took from the whole of France. She was kick-starting the economy, letting go of items and properties as a medium of exchange. Paris' wealth is being trickled down by having half of its wealth controlled by a thief with an impulse to steal things.

A noble act for a young Parisian. A cunning act for someone as GREEDY as Lady Noire. A great opportunity for Wang Fu to get a better place to stay.

[ _Greed and Sloth go hand in hand after all._ ]

* * *

If there's one thing he learned during his travels, it's to know how to manage a business and properties from authorities. Wang Fu didn't need to move much and didn't need to think all the time. He was a master of hoarding and ensuring nothing touched his stuff. Unfortunately, his age and women are his huge weakness. Thankfully, Plagg's chosen has clueless parents and equally dense classmates.

Bullied by girls jealous for whatever guys see in her, Plagg's chosen doesn't have too many friends.

~~It took a day to get a place into the bluenette's protect list.~~

Of course, Wang Fu looked at Marinette as if she were the daughter he and Marianne wanted. She secure the money/items and he sells them in black markets and turn them into clean money. That's family business right there. It's a lot better than a retirement home where you're trapped in a house by yourself/with other old guys and stranger(s) who pretend(s) to care for you.

He didn't even need the GO sign to know Marinette has no idea what to do once she acquires everything. **It's her miraculous side effect.** It's the kwamis who are the problem. Same reason why teenagers shouldn't get the miraculous because they're easily induced to addiction. _Same reason he was forced to leave his parents to become the guardian_ _._

** Wang Fu quickly made a new identity for himself, setting a humble massage shop and also becoming a rumored healer. **

With only Emilie Agreste knowing his real civilian identity and face, Gabriel Agreste would be too dumb to realize him as Jade Turtle. The miraculous magic is a wonder to behold. Seeing Marinette create a mimic of her miraculous attire is also ingenious in case someone manages to snatch her black cat ring.

> On the night of the AKUMA's meeting where the Ladybug and Fox get engaged, the Black Cat struck. Not only did Plagg take the peacock miraculous, but Marinette boldly went up and took the fox miraculous before Plagg reached to her as she whispered: _Claws in._

Not only did she fulfill their part of the deal where he wanted the peacock miraculous back, but she also took the fox miraculous for a friend. _A friend?!_ What sort of!?

_Deep breaths... Teenagers...._

Marinette is indeed the key to getting the miraculouses back.

The only problem would be Plagg. The black cat kwami knows the kitten can get taken advantage of. Plagg is also the possible suspect why Marinette gained a gap between her parents and friends. A gap formed just so Marinette and Plagg would maintain an inseparable bond. Wang Fu doesn't know how long those two have been together, but long exposure with a miraculous will prove catastrophic.

The separation of the duo will cause Marinette to experience withdrawal symptoms and murderous inclination just to retrieve the miraculous back. Not just Marinette, any teenager who continuously transformed and wore the miraculous. _He was able to prevent Kim from turning to drug addict, but Marinette is a lost cause... Or is she?_

False alarm. **It's actually worse**. When asked to remove her miraculous for Wang Fu to inspect (Plagg is acting overly possessive, cynical and murderous than the norm.), her answer is not a **NO** but a **WHY?** and **I CAN'T**. Apparently, the girl made a deal with Plagg.

Between the duo, Plagg has an equal say on what goes. She's given him the rights of a human and that of a god. _Well. Kwamis are gods.._

Marinette sees Plagg as her partner, a permanent replacement since she spent four years roaming everywhere and yet never meeting her Ladybug partner.

Marinette has unconsciously given up her soulmate and let the kwami fill the void - The curse between the ladybug and black cat miraculous.

(I have what you don't have.)

Marinette would make an ideal ladybug, having the unwavering devotion to her city and creativity overflowing in her mind. However, Wang Fu doesn't have the say on the matter _because_ _he doesn't have the miraculous box!_ It's only mere luck Plagg decided to turn his old holder into ash (Wang Fu celebrated on the report of the guy's death.) and went to someone's balcony with an empty stomach.

However, that would mean whoever owns the ladybug miraculous would be the ideal black cat holder. _An individual who follows orders with a sense of rebellion, death and a whole lot of bad luck._

Purifying the fox miraculous before Marinette went to deliver it to a certain brunette (a week of stalking tells him it's **Alya Césaire.** ), Wayzz notified him that the other miraculouses must also be tainted.

 _No shit, Wayzz Watson._ Sometimes, Master Fu calls Wayzz his conscience. The turtle kwami is the most stable of all the kwamis, capable of cancelling the effects just by his presence. The rest of the kwamis have their own weird way to sending their message.

Based on his sparse training in the Tibet temple, Wang Fu imparts to Marinette that: **The Ladybug and black cat are stable and in blissful harmony only when they're together**. This is a double-edged sword. Wang Fu knows how terrible the power of love is, but this is the two most powerful miraculouses and the logic of the two oldest kwamis. His deceased superiors say that the black cat is the most dangerous. However, looking at the two chosens for the ladybug and black cat, Wang Fu is more worried about the assassin ladybug like fuck! _Where did Gabriel get him?!_

Another thing he tells her is that: **The butterfly and peacock balance each other out.** Butterfly tends to get overwhelmed by the emotions around him/her which is the peacock's specialty. Another couple miraculous which was 'tragically' broken apart the longer Emilie abused its powers for who-knows-what? The same could have happened to the assistant of **Hawkmoth** dubbed: **Mayura** had Marinette failed to retrieve the item, but the bluenette did a job well-done and everyone in AKUMA has began persecuting the black cats.

Their deed has erased all future possibilities of having the black cat accept the ladybug's invitation. With his subtle words and Plagg's refusal to meet his equally-corrupted counterpart, Marinette gets a stern warning to stay away from the assassin.

_But the void will keep expanding. The black cat will keep stealing and offering it to no one. The ladybug will devour everything and every one to the last drop, in all ways than one._

* * *

...

"XY is the snake miraculous holder?" Marinette tilted her head, disappointed she joined the group circle too late to miss a detail as important as this. She was looking for Alya, but only encountered Nino who offered her drinks to relax when **the guy** comes. Marinette knows who **this guy** is, but Plagg doesn't seem to trust Adrien. Plagg said along the lines: _Can't tolerate myself_ and _ready to snap under pressure_ _._ After restocking Plagg's cheese and processing the fact Kim (her jock classmate) is Monkey King from Wang Fu, Marinette is metaphorically punched in the face at another obvious reveal.

"Isn't he famous?" Kim asked and Max rolled his eyes at the man's cluelessness.

"He's the fourth hottest and richest teenager living in France." Max explained, holding a tablet which he held out to show the teenage popstar. "His sales are #2 in the music world. Are you sure this is the same man to have the snake miraculous?"

"I know so." Juleka whispered, clenching her tequila as Rose hugged her with Kim and Max listening in. The rest are being some jiggly meat on the dance hall, being all chatty and having their clothes reflect the blinding lights. Marinette needed to blink several times because of her eye sensitivity. She also needs to cover her ears partially because of the music and to hear.

"I heard them talking backstage last night... That bastard! He... Plans on killing Lady Noire the same way he did to...!"

"My brother..." Juleka whispered, gazing down her drink with tears falling down her eyes. Juleka's hands are shaking in anger or hatred? Marinette doesn't know. Juleka cursed. "He even laughed... How could he... kill someone as kind as Luka?!"

"Shhh." Rose hugged her friend, pressing kisses onto her neck to keep her girlfriend grounded. "He'll get what he deserves.."

"Hold up! This is news all right. I can't even... Shit. I thought Viperion betrayed us. (Marinette glared at the **obvious** miraculous holder) Can't you tell it to the authorities?" Kim asked, but Marinette's head is buzzing. Marinette honestly wants to know why she's the target of this XY's ire. Did she do something OR is XY working for AKUMA?

'Should I tell Wang Fu?' Marinette knows the guy has a mission for her to procure the Ox Miraculous, but this was far more interesting and challenging. The snake miraculous is like the rabbit miraculous according to Alya's blog. 'A time-reversal intuition magic skill.'

"What's the point? AKUMA has control everywhere. Why else is the miraculous holders needing to keep their identities a secret?" Juleka wiped her eyes, ruining her make-up. "Oh fuck me. I'm sorry for ruining the mood guys. I just... I needed to say it to someone... It was too much."

'No. Yes. I don't know.' Marinette is itching to take the challenge. Plagg told her to stay low after her rendezvous with Rene Rouge, but she cannot stay still! I need to take it. 'I want to steal it!'

 _" **Steal**_ ** _it then, but let's not get caught._** _"_ Plagg whispered in her pocket. _"_ ** _T_ _ake it. Taunt your enemies. Make it yours. Let's celebrate once it's a secured success._** _"_

_"_ **_Then discard it._ ** _" Plagg warned. " **Because** _ **_ all you need is me. _ ** _"_

"If Alix were here, we would've made a plan to punch that ass in the face." Kim managed to lighten the mood, but a certain bluenette sprung up from her chair with gleaming eyes.

"I bet the black cat will steal his snake miraculous if someone asks her to with a _price_." Marinette told her friends, Kim specifically as the jock looked at her with wide eyes.

"R-really?" Rose gasped as she pulled away from the calm make-up artist and stylist, staring at Marinette. "How do you know that? Are they your friend?"

"No, but it's the only explanation how she penetrated AKUMA and stole stuff right?" Marinette eyed the jock who is struggling so hard to connect the pieces. He can do barely enough, but maybe that is enough for him to seek her out? Marinette smiled, "It's all in the news. I like the theory that there's a power struggle in AKUMA and the one where Lady Noire is a greedy hoarder."

" ** _Not wrong actually._** " Plagg chuckled.

"Does she do mercenary deals?" Juleka wondered and Rose nudged her friend's shoulder.

"Jule! No. We don't even know what the black cat wants." Rose scolded Juleka but her statement made Marinette pause.

'What do I want?' Marinette cupped her chin, staring down. 'Something. Someone? Someplace. Some...'

"But penetrating the premise is impossible." Max is already searching the male's property, scanning the blueprint and personnel. "And his skill would take too much time. It will not be a productive deal if ever the black cat does accept."

"But what if the price is something unobtainable?" Kim wondered, crossing his arms. "Something the black cat doesn't have."

**'Did Xuppu give his chosen a braincell?'** Plagg asked, acting surprised. **'Gouda saw that coming.'**

"Maybe but what?" Marinette lowered her hand, curious what Kim plans to give. 'What could be more valuable than a miraculous? What could be more precious than an artifact sought after for it's powers?'

"Girl!" Alya hugged Marinette from behind, clinging onto her neck as Marinette laughed. Alya looked at them all, smiling. "So I heard something about a black cat?"

"Well. She is trending." Adrien stated, finally arriving with Nino.

"Oh hey Marinette! Fancy meeting you here!" Adrien waved his hand towards Marinette who quickly clung to Alya's arms for support.

"Help I mean Hi!" Marinette stuttered and made the wrong words again.

"Just thinking what Lady Noire would want for her to steal stuff for you?" Juleka wondered. "And if it's possible to steal from death."

"That's so freaky~" Alya said in awe while Marinette files the thought in her mind. Stealing from death? That is a great idea!

"I got it!" Kim grinned, holding one hand out. "What she doesn't have is a **partner**!"

"She already has Rene Rouge." Marinette squinted. She kinda felt bad she let Rene Rouge became a controversial anti-hero, but she also doesn't want to control Alya. She deserves the freedom and this is what she wants to do.

"I mean a guy partner. I bet the black cat is a virgin thief with trust issues." Kim thought out loud and Marinette really wants to know if Kim is very intuitive or plain lucky. "Maybe being her _partner_ and keeping her secret for a miraculous would work?"

"N-no way! Lady Noire isn't into **that**." Alya is blushing. Marinette is staring at Alya. The brunette is hiding something from her again. "And she would surely done stuff with Rouge if she did!"

*Crack.

"Dude. Are you okay?" Nino stared at the broken glass in Adrien's hand. The personnel quickly went to clean it up, apologizing to Adrien about the glass quality.

"Peachy." Adrien smiled back. Marinette also looks at the model, confused at her friend's attitudes.

"Depends on who's asking I guess?" Marinette looked back at Kim. "The black cat can't just make random deals with people right?"

" **It has to be someone _special_.**"


	6. Paris' Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underneath that cowardice is a man filled with unreasonable lust which he surprisingly contains within himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest to goodness, André is a great dad and someone who has high opinion on women.
> 
> Marinette has an argument with Plagg by the way...

Contrary to popular belief, André Bourgeois wasn't a coward. He's simply attracted to powerful fire-breathing women. In fact, his own daughter had the same trait and he wouldn't be any happier. _No. He is not going to fuck his daughter. What the bloody hell is wrong with these peasants?!_

He may not be a miraculous holder, but he damn knows how to use his power to undermine AKUMA's potential.

**LUST**

Everyone wants power, women, riches, fame, love, etc. His family indoctrinated him while he was a meek and humble child. The Bourgeois was never the sort to cow down and let the peasants govern. They were the masterminds, the rulers, the strategists and the sponsors. Their very name echoes power and influence. **André Bourgeois** was meant for great things, needed to be the man to change the city of Love... Then he met the love of his life - The ice queen and fashionista **Audrey**. _She hates her former last name, finding it quite plain compared to his._

André Bourgeois knew this was love, his downfall from logic. He rebelled against his arranged marriage, but finally obeyed the plans of his parents _to be this political savior_. He shrugged off the posh comments of most of his friends except for Emilie. It was Emilie who gave him advice, finding this new feeling _romantic and downright dangerous_.

The plan was set into motion. André Bourgeois will earn the right to be respected and eventually marry this ice queen by being powerful. Audrey was a tiger, an ambitious woman who traveled the world. Emilie tells him to raise the stakes, being an angel and spend time with the woman. He did and temptations were as bountiful as success.

**When Audrey came back, he offered her a golden platter like a Queen.**

Every male in the family has become Paris' mayor at a certain point. **André Bourgeois** must be its incoming mayor and ~~if not, a councilor to influence the City council~~ , nothing less. His relatives handle Lyon and Marseille. Family friends? The rest of France. The social elites in this country are a close-knit pack. André Bourgeois would be a fool to go against the flow.

Politics and fashion intermingled which was... pretty expected with the amount of rich individuals conglomerating in their area. There was a fine line between the rich and the poor. It was rare to find people in between, but most like in the business sector.

When Audrey bore their child eighteen years ago, André ignored the snide remarks of his parents as he looked at stunning blue eyes. A girl, having most of her mother's traits. Although he and Audrey had a playful banter on the name, their daughter ended with the name of - **Chloé Bourgeois**. With the arrival of his child, he worked harder. Audrey as well, but she shows love in a harsh manner. For them, **Chloé Bourgeois** will be a natural-born leader ~~who will conquer the fashion world~~... It seems Emilie bore a son and Audrey insists their children get married at some point.

**Everything was going swimmingly well until the arrival of a certain black cat.**

* * *

André honestly did not care about AKUMA because its leader, Hawkmoth, could be negotiated with. AKUMA who is France's underground mafia which he managed to become acquainted with. Again, he befriended him through Emilie but his friend was always the gambler (for an actress). _**Nooo.** _What the mayor dreaded was the arrival of the new black cat miraculous holder. _Of course he knows what a miraculous is! What sort of twat would he be not knowing the source of his allies' powers?_ It was four years ago when the phantom thief arrived and literally threw a wrench in his plans.

**Lady Noire**

How had this feline affected his entire plans? By stealth and threat. She stole money and distributed it around like a freaking Robin Hood. She took artifacts and property with her silver tongue, causing investigations to be quite difficult in getting info out of its witnesses. Most call her the **lady in black**. Hence the name. Fearing a destruction to his already tarnished name (which he holds a grudge over Hawkmoth), André suppressed the media on anything about the black cat. He even organized the police, having his best man **Roger Raincomprix** , on the job.

Lady Noire was elusive, making it much easier for his pockets to false apprehend AKUMA syndicates. _The crimson assassin does a mighty job to traitors._

Chloé Bourgeois, the naive sweetheart, wanted to make their family proud. She was so young, but he had to slowly give her the news that this is how life is...

_Then someone tipped off about a certain sex den and Roger had to let Sabrina in on the operation._

Audrey always told him he was weak when it comes to powerful women, but he's... No. He's not gaining any resistance. He loves pampering his family. He has the resources so why shouldn't he? He refuse to be strict with Chloé. He refuse to treat her like how his parents treated him. His family will not end up like the Agreste. He will not let his lovely Chloé grow cold and lost without them.

Maybe that was his mistake? Maybe he should have been stricter with her... But it was too late. He could not erase his actions and he could not even regret his decisions.

His lovely daughter has grown better than his wife (attitude-wise) and will be a fine mayor one day. She has a handle in ruling and adept knowledge in the system. It's all he needed her to know. Letting her be Queen Bee speeds the process astonishingly. Chloé could do no wrong in his eyes (most of the time).

*Ahem*

Enough about his lovely daughter and his road to success, he was talking about that stray roaming around. Yes. Lady Noire was it? It seems she finally showed herself in live TV which was inevitable. _Better this way or he'd have his daughter pointing a stinger at his throat for keeping the sneaky cat a secret from her._

André told Roger to keep an eye on this **Rene Rouge** , recalling Hawkmoth's missing artifacts. He also made announcements to give any information regarding the duo, whether they are with or against the AKUMA. It's common logic who'd be against AKUMA. He has made a special squad to keep an eye of his equally narcissist child.

It's also irksome how no one spotted the immigrant or what some call - **Jade Turtle**. André isn't sure if he should call the old man a blessing or a curse actually. He has mixed feelings for the Asian.

...

But life went on regardless of the black cat's antics, AKUMA's whimsical deeds, his daughter's increasing urge to rule, and an Asian man's stupidity. André is never the type to hold back. He is a man of action with a polite face and wonderful manners...

... Ready to stab his allies on the back if necessary.

... Willing to dispose of his enemies through illegal means.

... Detaining- Yes. How had he forgotten to mention that?

A week ago, they finally caught the phantom thief.

A week of tranquilizing media hysteria, André refused to let anyone but his trusted men and leading science team experiment the black cat. In fact, the mayor wouldn't even let Hawkmoth learn of Lady Noire's whereabouts due to AKUMA's recent misgivings. _Also, the state now has under its possessions a number of miraculouses taken by said black cat._

**The pendent necklace, panja's bracelet and glasses**. All accessories exhibiting strong amounts of energy.

It was a scientists dream come true which made sense how the private company **Miraculous** ordered mercenaries and private armies to guard the facility. _Unfortunately, research is slow as the tiny gods Ms. Mendeleiev calls 'Kwami' are acting rebellious._ So far, the female who stole all these items kept her mouth shut. Killing the noirette to obtain the strongest miraculous is fruitless because any lethal weapon disintegrates before touching the woman's skin. Strangely, the black cat hasn't bothered escaping. Lady Noire is, surprisingly, skittish.

Even after he permitted Chloé to enter the room, André realized that maybe this feline had a motive for letting herself get captured _as her ability could have killed the SWAT team_. To be more specific, she wants to talk to someone... _Maybe him?_

**He was right..**

* * *

_"Took you a while to figure things out~" Lady Noire hummed, hands and feet bound in the latest processed alloy to undermine magic. The raven has various needles pierced through her suit, sedating her and the kwami who refuses to de-transform her. Her braid is the best indicator to her mood, not lethal in any way like a cat's tail._

_"What do you want?" André wondered. He knows a miraculous is a weapon that corrupts the wearer. He's seen it the longer his daughter wore it. What he doesn't know is whether this woman - Lady Noire - would learn of his affiliation with AKUMA-_

_"A miraculous. Someone in your team has a miraculous." Lady Noire stated and André had to look at the raven. He looked at her hard, staring at green cat eyes. There is something in those eyes._

~~_Help me_ ~~

_"You allowed to get yourself arrested to get closer to a miraculous?" André guessed, finding it quite contrary to Volpina's words. The fox did say Lady Noire is like the former black cat, causing chaos along his wake. André frowned, realizing the flaws to her plan. "Why do you need the miraculous?"_

_"I owe a turtle~" Lady Noire smiled and winked at the camera._

_"A turtle-?" André looked up to see the camera active. He quickly looks back at the female, eyes wide. "Jade turtle? You're working for the Jade Turtle?!"_

_"What can I say? He has blackmail on me. You understand right?" The black cat scanned the room. "I'm also a kid and it's pretty hard managing everything..."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_ _André clenched his fists. A child. He knows the girl is a child- Lady Noire started earlier... Pity. She wants him to pity her. "What do you hope to gain from this?"_

_"I... don't know?_ _" Lady Noire shrugged and_ _André tries not to be empathize with this woman who caused so many aristocrats to yell at his ear regarding security. Lady Noire rolled her eyes. "I just want to talk to someone who isn't so black and white..."_

_~~Get me out of here.~~ _

_"Black and white."_ _André knows the scientists are writing this down. She's finally speaking and to him nevertheless. There is this sense of pride and wait._

_"You're a smart man,_ _André." Lady Noire's braid swooshed under her as the feline tried to swing her legs and stretch her back. "A mayor who takes everything to fulfill obligations and promise. A man who learns how to control his lust for power and familial affection. A human through and through."_

_"Where are you going through with this?" André asked and the feline chuckled._

_"I'm praising you. What else could I be doing?" Lady Noire sang and again the image of a teenager flashes in front of him. A teenager who only wanted to do what was right. A teenager who is now corrupted with the miraculous. "You confiscated the miraculouses. You tried to rehabilitate its former owners and reform the clusters. You're trying to prevent another person to fall into corruption."_

_"I..." André did not think of that. He was given too much credit. All he knows is that the miraculous are weapons that must be analyzed and kept away from children._

_"In fact, you kept me here and made sure no one got to me." Lady Noire hummed, cat ears facing forward but tilted back slightly. A relaxed position. She was thanking him - her captor? Lady Noire chuckled. "I needed this, a break from the turtle's wife and AKUMA. I barely got enough sleep until now."_

~~_Say the words and I'm yours_ ~~

_"What about Rene Rouge?" André is starting to crack at this now small obedient cat. He wasn't sharp as his daughter or explosive like his wife or arrogant as his parents. He was brutal when needed, but this was not the time._

_"She wants to be a reporter?" Lady Noire muttered. "I think she's the one who accidentally got me here in the first place..."_

_"You plan on escaping, don't you?" André asked and Lady Noire moved her head a bit._

_"I guess." Lady Noire answers, eyes narrowed at him. "I want to stay longer but.. Corruption is lurking."_

_"By the miraculous?" André asked._

_"By AKUMA." Lady Noire answered in turn and the white lights changed into red. The alarm systems are blaring. André looked around as Lady Noire sighed. "They plan on taking the miraculouses back."_

_"Noted. Now stay there!" André screamed, running out because he will not die in the hands of those powered-humans! He also needs to revisit his deal with Hawkmoth by communicating with Mayura._

_"WAIT! I CAN HELP YOU!" Lady Noire hollered and he looked back. ~~She wants someone to trust her. She wants someone who sees nothing in her.~~ _

_"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Her calm tone changed one-eighty, eyes filled with hope. "IF THEY GET TO ME THEN I HAVE TO-!"_

_"THEY WON'T! I PROMISE!" André turned away and her scream echoes as the door closes behind him. 'How can I trust her? I barely met her. Why would she do such a thing? Why would a lethal thief trust someone like me?'_

~~_Plagg laughs and Marinette's trust plummets further at the sight of a faux scientist._ ~~

~~_**"I told you so."** _ ~~

~~_" Rene Rouge is wrong._~~"

* * *

**...which made this entire meeting so odd.**

It's been a few hours since AKUMA invaded the area and later contained by MIRACULOUS. Against his better judgement, André refused to decline his appearance to a new casino in his City. _Lady Noire is reported to be stable, but unresponsive._ André ignores the dread pooling in his gut, pushing down the idea of a lost teenager in a cold cell. Lady Noire is aware of her actions. Lady Noire did this to herself. ~~She doesn't act corrupted, but what qualifies as corruption?~~ André straightens his tie, looking at his side to see Chloé absent once more.

"Sir?" Roger called and André sighed. Roger walked right beside him, heading to the latest expensive facility to date. "Your daughter is with the Agreste-"

"I know... I know.." André has already told Chloé about Adrien's engagement with Lila Rossi, but his sweet daughter clings to the once-cancelled arranged marriage. 'If Emilie were here, she'd disapprove of Gabriel's idea. Seriously, will Adrien's friendship alone maintain GABRIEL's reputation in France? Hell. The fanbase would surely deplete once the boy gets married.'

Gabriel Agreste knows Audrey spreads the brand's influence, but he ensures the brand's existence as the top brands. André prides himself working on the shadows, introducing the brand to his fellow peers constantly to keep it in trend. If it weren't for Emilie liking this candy cane of a dick, André wouldn't be so insistent on sticking to these fashion wear. He was the mayor of the city and he should be promoting other businesses to keep everyone from realizing the monopolies in Paris.

"About Rene Rouge..." Roger started and André turned his head.

"I already told you to drop her from the criminal registry." André had read the records and true enough, it was the fox who accidentally let the cat fall into a trap. It wasn't obvious, but after much deliberation in the investigation team, Rene Rouge indeed contrasts Lady Noire's natural motive of stealing.

[A reporter and a robber is a terrible combo.]

"We have and it seems she requests to be given permission to utilize some of our public screens." Roger stated and André thought about it. He doesn't know what sort of reporter this will be, but surely another teenager like Lady Noire. He would have downright refused had he not spoken with the feline... _Guilt. Something akin to guilt squirms under his skin._

"Let her but with the usual protocols. We can't let another Volpina incident occur." André can't let Lady Noire out. She is too dangerous. No one in this city trusts her. Her very power is nefarious.

"Don't worry Mayor. She's different. I'll let let one of my men notify her." Roger smiled and the mayor wonders if the man managed to talk with the fox as well.

"We seem to be fashionably late." André smiled, walking down the carpet to see the flashiest and most expensive casino ever situated on his lovely city. A casino made by an equally gluttonous man. With the state being more aware of the miraculouses, it's part of Roger's plans to enact covert operations when this facility opens.

"The target is not outside, sir." Roger whispered and André can feel the dread returning. He knows it's not the food. He hasn't eaten anything after he visited Lady Noire.

"Daddy!"

"Chloé?!" André smiled, turning and giving his little girl a hug. André quickly lets go, smiling at his fierce fashionista before glancing at Adrien."And Adrien. I suppose your father is in the way?"

"He is actually." Adrien gives a smile and looks back at the huge doors. "The staff are encountering some technical problems at the moment."

"I'm sure they will get it fixed." André smiled back and he knows Chloé wants to know something from him. She has her hands on her hips, staring at him like his wife. "Don't worry. Lady Noire is still in the facility."

"But I heard she talked with you..." Chloé huffed and André raised an eyebrow. "Someone leaked it."

"Well... She was trying to elicit pity. She seems to be the same age as you, my dear." André explained and perked at the familiar sound of human surprise. _He doesn't want to talk about it. He does not want to talk about Lady Noire being just a pawn._ André changed the topic. "Ah! The doors have opened. Shall we all head inside?"

...

The first thing André wanted to take note of was the enormous space. The ceiling height is beyond city protocol, but he knows the man will only bribe the jury to only give out a fine. The next thing he notes would be the grand display of wealth - portraits, furniture and pottery all around to make the guests feel even more inferior to...

drip

...To...

drip drip

The cameras flash at the center. André felt all the blood drain from his head, feeling dizzy and noxious. The man, the owner of this luxurious facility is dead, dangling down at the chandelier above them. He has a frantic smile, drool and blood dripping down to marble carpet.

drip drip drip

André knew that wasn't all. People were shouting, pointing at someone and he knew Roger already told their covert operatives to pull out their guns. He didn't notify them everything he heard from Lady Noire. They think she's a mercenary. They think she's a killing machine. They think

...drip drip drip drip...

At the far end of the room, there lay a glorious set of glasses with a water fountain and lights. Two infamous heroine stayed there, hanging out as if for chill. One of them is in a Margarita glass while the other is in a Martini glass. - Rene Rouge and Lady Noire respectively.

... 

* * *

...

When Alix (as Bunnyx) was invited to become one of the covert operatives, she agreed because the man is known for being a glut. A man who feeds until everyone is just like him - a pig. She knows the man has the pig miraculous and she won't burden Kim when they're starting university soon. However, she really **REALLY** hates how she's a time-based miraculous holder. She knows things she shouldn't know to prevent the worst.

This was one of them.

"Feeling better?" Rene Rouge asked as Alix ran to their area, needing to hear what and how this happened. The Black cat Miraculous is one of the worst to control, easily corrupted even without any interference. Having someone as sweet as Marinette would tame the bad, but there is always this small percentage Plagg would win in an argument.

Whatever it was, Plagg won.

"..." Lady Noire has her legs crossed, arms resting on the side to reveal the amount of miraculouses she held. **Her braid is flicking and lashing against the air**. Alix used a camera, zooming in to see as much as possible. Mouse miraculous around her neck. Left hand having the tiger miraculous and where is the horse? Alix quickly shifted to Rene Rouge to see her wearing glasses. She looks back at Lady Noire, staring at which leg holds the pig miraculous - the left leg.

> "The crew is here." Rene Rouge remarked, arms on the edge of the glass as she stared down at the police pointing their guns at her friend. "Should I tell them?"
> 
> "I dunno. Too sleepy.." Lady Noire swung her legs, splashing the water. "You have a plan, Rouge?"

'That's no good.' Alix tsked. She should go check the burrow again, but if she does then she might get lost again. She got lost last time and Chloé hated her for it. Her parents also got mad at her- Is that the rooster miraculous?!

"How the hell?!" Alix can't believe this. In a span of a month, Lady Noire managed to procure six miraculouses. This is bad. This is bad because in this universe

_Wang Fu cannot be trusted._

" **Bunnyx?! Do you hear me?** " Roger asked and Alix pulled her communicator up to her mouth. **"What's the situation?"**

"Lady Noire is pissed." Alix ain't gonna sugarcoat it. She knows an angry cat when she sees one and no one ever made Marinette this angry before.

**"Did she kill him?"** Roger asked and Alix at her position (since she climbed the stairs), stared at the huge fountain for any red. She could have been a detective, but she'd probably lose her mind when she knew too much of what happened on the day of the murder or robbery.

"Plagg killed so many humans today." Fluff muttered beside her. "Plagg wanted to kill just one specific human yet she refused so he killed other humans."

"Don't you dare shoot!" Alix hissed, glancing at the crowd in search of Hawkmoth. She knows this would be a fine time for AKUMA to enter and attack Lady Noire. When a kwami possess its owner, the after effects is very draining. Marinette is here because Plagg left her there. She can't move. 'Marinette can really die.'

"We can't let Plagg and Tikki meet." Fluff warned and Alix knows that since this is usually the reason an apocalypse occurs in their universe.

"Nor have those two become a couple." Alix swears this is the hardest thing to do because once these two teenagers click, she has to start from the beginning.

"Alix! You have to transform! I sense **him**!" Fluff warned and Alix hates how she has to fight the ladybug. She may not be the most useful member in the miraculous squad governed by the Bee, but she knows she's keeping Paris safe from imminent destruction.

"Fluff! Clockwise!" Alix whispered loudly and she transforms into Bunnyx. Her disguise fades into her white and blue attire. "God. I hate him."

She runs forward, letting Rene Rouge realize the black cat is tired beyond relief. The fox will eventually come into terms of becoming an anti-hero which she can view in the burrow later. Right now,

*Ding!

"Bunnyx." Misterbug, or should she call him Adrien, greeted. She managed to deflect the bullet aimed at her classmate Alya with her umbrella, twirling it before brandishing it like a sword.

"Bug." Bunnyx wished this universe was as friendly as the others. She wished this world didn't have kwamis that turn their owners into sinful creatures that become good at something or whatever! She knows Kwamis are to blame, but maybe these adults are too? She doesn't know. The rabbit miraculous has given her too many information to process. So many what-ifs and hesitation that causes her to have insomnia or random crying feats.

"Get out of the way." Misterbug requested, just as polite as the Adrien she knows at school before graduation. Unfortunately, he's holding a sniping gun and it's a modified sniping gun because she did not see any recoil. _Tikki what the fuck?!_

"I won't let you kill her!" Bunnyx doesn't understand what is wrong with Tikki, but why did she make Adrien good at killing people?! **Not just killing, but also torturing?** She has seen too much. Too much that Alix vomits at the prolong presence of this blonde model. _He's killed too much, far too much._ The only way to fix him would be to pair him up with Marinette _but then those two would rule Paris so DOUBLE THE CRAP IN HER PLATTER!_

"Then you're first on the list." Misterbug said like a damn fact. _Not like she's going to argue at him because she has seen some versions of her die for getting too cocky at the model._

'Five minutes.' Bunnyx thought to herself. She has five minutes before she runs out. 'All I have to do is distract him.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Plagg won and Marinette realizes not even the nice adults would trust Lady Noire.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me spiral into a rabbit hole first.


End file.
